


If ky and cassia let the world consume them Idk

by Cheezcake



Category: Matched Trilogy - Ally Condie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheezcake/pseuds/Cheezcake
Summary: Ky and cassia sneak out to share a quiet moment (one shot)





	If ky and cassia let the world consume them Idk

**Author's Note:**

> I’m aware this isn’t very good I apologize this is my first fan fiction

“Ky” I whisper I can hardly believe he’s really here right in front of me. He glows, his handsome face is aluminized by the flashlight on the cave ground between us. I can see him really see him I hope he sees me.“Cassia” he speaks his voice horse. We’re so close my head lays on his shoulder and when he speaks his breath warms my neck. I look in his eyes and they seem to reflect the damp cave walls back. He stands up and reaches for my hand. I accepts and his hand cups mine. “Let’s go for a walk” he says with a hue of mischief in his voice.  
Outside the world swirls around us the stars gleaming far up ahead. I throw my arm around ky’s neck igniting a passionate kiss. His mouth moves over mine and I loose myself in his embrace. Now that I’ve completed my search, found my love it’s only fair I reward myself. “Ky I say I want to make the most of tonight will you help me” he laughs. “ of course” he says. We continue to kiss and he slips his tounge in my mouth surprising me a little. I move closer and ky let’s out a low grunt. I can feel his member hard against my thigh. I break the kiss and blush refuesly. His face a bright red looks down ashamed. I cup his face in my hand and say “ sorry it’s fine let’s continue”. I push my hips to his groin to show my sincerity. The pressure feels good and liquid starts pooling between my folds. I reach for the bottom of his shirt and pull it off. He’s fit and healthy and warm and in that moment he’s all mine. We are each other’s selves. His bare chest is exposed and I start to run my hands up his chest. I press kisses down his neck to his belly button. Once I reach his pants waist band he scoops me up and lays be done. He smiles at me and I never want to stop basking with him in our joy. He pulls my shirt off gingerly and sweet and takes me all in. My breasts are exposed and I can tell he’s a fan of them. I pull his hands tword them and he starts to knead them softly applying pressure we’re its needed. It feels so good but I know him and myself and how we shouldn’t go much farther. So we stop and we put our shirts back on our areas a little agitated and unrealeased. “I love you” “ I love you too” and with that we stand up and he tells me stories and poems all night long.


End file.
